First Date
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un relato corto de la forma en que Aomine y Kagami terminan teniendo su primera cita. #31AoKaDays Parte de los escritos para el grupo Aomine x Kagami [Español]


Y aquí vengo yo, con un shot corto(?) no me critiquen, es algo más shonen-ai, y no es mi estilo para nada, le falta la perversión que corre por mis venas cuando escribo. Como sea, este relato pertenece a los **#31AoKaDays** para el grupo de facebook: **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**

—

— **1—**

Para Aomine, toda esta situación era ridícula y comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo por haber aceptado tal cosa. El problema es que no sabía qué le molestaba más de toda esta locura, si el hecho de decir _sí_ cuando un hombre lo invitó a salir — _y cabe aclarar que no cualquiera, Kagami Taiga lo había hecho—._ O tal vez su conflicto más grande fuese que se sentía nervioso, tanto que incluso había aceptado la ayuda de su amiga Satsuki para comprarse algo _decente_ de vestir para ese día.

Claro que se había negado de forma rotunda ante el ofrecimiento de ella, se limitó a alegar que no necesitaba ropa nueva cuando tenía mucha ya en el armario, y por supuesto que Satsuki siendo una chica, se encargó de mostrarle sus atuendos uno a uno y hacerle ver que la mayoría, eran uniformes, ropa deportiva, alguna ropa casual ya gastada en exceso que quizás debió haber tirado un par de años atrás, o en su defecto habían algunos conjuntos que eran demasiado formales para la ocasión. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Fue así como se vio en su situación actual, midiéndose diferentes camisas que su amiga de forma entusiasta le pasaba a través de la cortina del vestidor para que las _modele_ y así poder decidir cuál se veía mejor. Él era un chico, así que cuando _rara_ vez iba de compras solía elegir lo que sea, sólo se fijaba en la talla y listo no tenía necesidad alguna de probárselo antes de comprarlo. Quizás se tomaba un poco más de tiempo eligiendo modelos en los distintos tipos de _jordans_ que tenía en su casa, pero eso era diferente, cualquier jugador haría eso, ¿no?

Para su sorpresa, _oh infinita sorpresa,_ Bakagami se había atrevido a preguntarle si quería salir con él, quizás lo hizo de una forma un poco patética al hacerlo a través de mensajes, pero aún así ese día sentía que las manos le cosquilleaban y borraba una y otra vez sus respuestas antes de enviarlas, meditando si no se estaba mostrando como un chica cuando el chico que le gusta se le declara.

Si Daiki era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que había pensado en la posibilidad de Taiga como _algo más_ que un compañero de juegos, cuando esta pequeñísima idea surgió un día en su mente, su primera reacción fue negarse, eso _no_ se le había ocurrido, _no_ , eso había sido producto de su cansado cerebro que estaba en épocas de exámenes y por ello no había tenido tiempo de ir a jugar contra Kagami sus típicos uno a uno; derivando en un pensamiento absurdo como el que en ese momento acababa de eliminar.

Pasaron quizás más cosas de las que Aomine admitiría incluso para sí mismo, pero tras tener ese pensamiento _que él juraba haber eliminado,_ pronto se vio fijándose más de lo normal en Kagami, no sólo de manera física ya que también ponía más atención a sus acciones. Por lo menos más de lo que antes lo hacía.

Un día después de uno de sus tantos partidos, Kagami se apresuró y compró, _para su sorpresa,_ dos paletas de hielo en una máquina cercana a la cancha en la que estaban, no quiso dar por hecho que una era para él conociendo de antemano el tremendo apetito del chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sin decir nada, el pelirrojo llegó y sin cuidado alguno empujó la paleta dentro de su boca mientras decía algo como: _Salieron dos cuando metí el dinero para la mía, estás de suerte._

Y tan sorpresiva como aquella acción, había sido su _reacción;_ limitándose a sonreír divertido y tomando del palillo aquel dulce de hielo y comenzando a saborearlo. No dijo gracias, pero tampoco se quejó ante la insinuación de que no la había comprado en realidad para él.

Después de eso ambos se tiraron en media cancha aprovechando que era tarde y no había más gente ocupándola, permaneciendo ahí mientras disfrutaban de la frescura que les otorgaba ese dulce que comían en aquella noche de verano en que la temperatura, aún cuando el sol tenía unas horas de haberse ocultado, era bastante alta.

No había un _antes_ y un _después_ que marcara con exactitud el inicio de _esto_ que Daiki sentía y que aún a pesar de haber aceptado esta especie de _cita_ no se atrevía a etiquetar y ponerle un nombre, porque no era nada, eran dos amigos que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos _a solas_ y que disfrutaban de su compañía, de sus constantes peleas y competencias que siempre terminaban con alguno retando al otro a que les diera la revancha, no importa qué tan absurdo hubiese sido el reto en primera instancia.

Aomine pensó, después de salir de la cuarta o quinta tienda, que esto era inútil, él sentía que se veía igual con cualquier ropa que utilizara, quizás no iba a gastar en ropa carísima pero las marcas que por lo general compraba eran buenas y no tan costosas, pero se miraban igual que cualquiera, ¿no?. Estaba por _tirar la toalla_ en la búsqueda cuando una figura conocida se levantaba entusiasta de su asiento y los saludaba desde lejos cortando la llamada que parecía tener, fue entonces cuando notó que Satsuki a su lado había estado llamando con alguien… _ese alguien._

—Ki–chan, gracias por acompañarnos, no puedo decidirme en algo para la cita de Dai–chan con Kagamin —decía afligida.

—¡Satsuki, no es una cita! —Regañó Aomine, elevando la voz un poco más de lo necesario y recibiendo miradas de las personas que caminaban dentro de aquella plaza comercial en la que ahora estaban— De todas maneras, ¿por qué le hablas a Kise?

—Oh vamos, Aominecchi, no pasa nada con que aceptes que por fin ustedes dos lo harán oficial. Aunque nunca creí que Kagamicchi se te adelantaría y sería más valiente que tú, me siento un poco decepcionado si me lo preguntas —dijo Kise haciendo pucheros, tan expresivo como solía serlo siempre.

—Tsk, no jodas Kise, no es una cita, y tampoco me interesa si estás decepcionado o no —se quejó una vez más.

Y quizás fue en ese momento en que sus dos acompañantes decidieron que no les interesaba escuchar más de lo que el moreno tuviera que decir, lo dejaron que caminara un par de pasos atrás mientras ellos de forma emocionada hablaban sobre el tipo de ropa que debería usar para algo así, Kise parecía saber de ese tipo de cosas al ser un modelo, o por lo menos por eso es que Momoi le había hablado para que la ayudara a elegir.

—No, creo que esta se ve demasiado formal, dice algo como: Estaba tan ansioso por salir contigo que me puse nervioso y no supe elegir mi atuendo —Kise sólo estaba jodiendo a Aomine, no es que en realidad pensara eso, pero se divertía gracias a las expresiones hastiadas del chico que ya estaba a un _atuendo_ más de mandarlos al diablo.

—Una simple camisa no puede decir todo eso, Kise, no seas ridículo —soltó Aomine una queja más. Pero Satsuki y Kise no parecían escucharlo, Aomine llegó a pensar que de pronto se convirtió en un maniquí con movimiento y que si él se iba de ahí, poco les importaría pues ya de sobra se sabían las medidas que usaba, y seguro Kise no se molestaría si él debía modelarlas para darse alguna idea de cómo se miraban ya en una persona real y no un pedazo de plástico. A saber qué cosa elegirían Kise y Satsuki si los dejaba solos.

Y fue así como dejó que su mente vagara, tratando una vez más de dar con un _inicio_ , con un detonante, con _algo_ que marcara una diferencia entre la forma en que se _sentía_ con Kagami, entre la manera en que lo _veía_ y el cómo era ahora para él pasar tiempo a su lado.

Tal vez la clave estuviera en esas tres semanas al inicio del verano, en que Kagami se había ido de viaje a Estados Unidos, según le comentó el propio pelirrojo, su padre había estado esperando porque terminara el periodo escolar para poder verlo porque él no tenía tiempo ni vacaciones cercanas para regresar. Así que apenas salieron un viernes de clase y el vuelo de Kagami salía el sábado por la mañana.

—¿No te da pereza viajar tantas horas en la misma posición? —Preguntó Aomine esa ocasión, porque aunque no solían verse los viernes, de hecho habían adquirido una rutina en la que pasaban juntos sábados y domingos, pero ahora era distinto porque Taiga se iría por tres largas y tediosas semanas así que según Aomine, le había pedido que se vieran para jugar una vez más antes de que se fuera.

—De hecho es bastante molesto, además nunca puedo dormir en los viajes —confesó Kagami rebotando vagamente la pelota frente a sus piernas dobladas ya que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y recargados en la reja que rodeaba la cancha.

—¡¿Te dan nervios viajar en avión?! —Cuestionó al borde de la risa, más porque según sabía no era la primera vez que el chico regresaba desde que estaba ahí y eso era peor.

—Claro que no, es sólo que voy demasiado incómodo como para conciliar el sueño, he intentado no dormir en toda la noche antes de irme para ir tan cansado que no pueda mantenerme despierto, pero siempre termino aburrido y me duermo en el sillón.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —dijo Aomine de la nada, sacando su celular ante la mirada confusa de Kagami que no comprendía de qué hablaba el otro. En ese momento Aomine marcó a su madre para avisarle que se quedaría en casa de su amigo pero que regresaría temprano a casa. No hubo problema por parte de la familia de Aomine y Taiga lo miraba sin saber qué decir—. ¿Vamos a tu departamento o quieres pasar la noche jugando aquí? —Cuestionó en ese momento Aomine, sólo para sacar al otro de su estupor.

La sonrisa que Aomine recibió a continuación, tal vez, _y sólo tal vez_ era parte de lo que marcaba esa diferencia en tiempos.

Llegar a la casa de Kagami no tardó mucho, aunque después de esa llamada se habían quedado jugando una vez más en la cancha, sólo un partido más en el que la meta era llegar a los treinta puntos, el primero en lograrlo sería el vencedor y dejaría al otro como un _perdedor_ durante las siguientes semanas en que estuvieran separados _._

—Dai–chan, ¡esa es perfecta! —De pronto la voz de Satsuki lo sacó de su estado vegetativo en el que su mente estaba bastante lejos de donde se hallaba su cuerpo.

—¿Ésta? ¡Es igual a las otras veinte que me he medido! No puedo creer que les esté siguiendo el juego mientras me hacen perder el tiempo —Aomine estaba molesto, harto, pero al parecer habían decidido un atuendo para él y eso era suficiente. Ahora era momento de largarse de ahí y no volver a pisar el centro comercial en al menos un buen tiempo.

Pero no contaba con que el par que le había acompañado tenía un rato más de tortura para él, ya que se les había ocurrido que era buena idea ir a comer algo ahí mismo y por supuesto no dejarían que Aomine se fuera de ahí solo, iba a quedarse con ellos porque también tenían más cosas qué hablar sobre la cita, como a _dónde_ podía invitar a Kagami o tal vez qué _cosas_ no hacer, insinuar o decir porque vamos, ¡era la primera cita!

Aparentemente y para el _nuevo_ conocimiento de Daiki, había reglas para esto de salir con alguien por primera vez, Satsuki y Kise estuvieron de acuerdo en que no eran las mismas que si Aomine estuviera a punto de salir con una chica, porque Kagami era todo menos una chica sensible o delicada a la que el moreno tuviera que tratar con sutiliza, a la que quizás tuviera que llevarle una flor como presente, no.

Aomine no lo admitiría, pero escuchar todas esas cosas que se supone hacen las parejas en las primeras citas, y qué cosas bajo ninguna circunstancia se deben hacer, sólo dejaba al moreno con más y más interrogantes, lo hacían pensar en que esta era una peor idea de la que imaginó y que quizás llegando a casa cuando nadie pudiera detenerlo, mandaría un mensaje a Kagami excusándose con alguna tontería de que no podría asistir a su encuentro.

…Pero no, Daiki llegó a su casa y no hizo tal cosa, porque aunque lo negara frente a mil personas, no podía negarse a él mismo que estaba deseando esto, que no estaba seguro desde cuándo, tampoco sabía un por qué exacto, sólo sabía que todo en él gritaba por tener a Kagami a su lado y pasar junto a él un día agradable.

— **2—**

Kagami Taiga solía distinguirse por ser una persona decidida, cuando algo se metía en su cabeza de forma terminante, no había poder humano que le hiciera desistir de ello hasta lograrlo. Y no es que fuera una persona caprichosa, le gustaba verse como alguien que sabía lo que quería e iba por ello.

Por eso ahora aunque sabía que quería esto, no estaba seguro cómo afrontarlo y eso le confundía y le ponía sumamente nervioso. Desde el día anterior en que había acordado con Aomine salir el sábado a una _cita_ , no había podido pegar el ojo por más de tres horas seguidas sin despertar teniendo toda clase de sueños extraños, algunos bastante bizarros en los que la cita salía mal debido a fuerzas alienígenas que terminaban interrumpiéndoles y llevándose a uno de ellos, hasta sueños más _normales_ pero que para Kagami eran algo cercano a las _pesadillas_.

Esa noche en particular había tenido un sueño más que extraño, _curioso_ , porque en él se había visto mezclando parte de una realidad que sí sucedió, con algo de ficción que a saber por qué razón, su cerebro había decidido agregar a esa situación que sí pasó. No estaba seguro si se debía a que ya era la noche del viernes y al día siguiente saldría con Aomine al medio día, así que el momento estaba más que cerca si consideraba que era media noche y él acababa de despertar con este sueño en especial.

Ese día también era viernes por la noche, Aomine y él habían decidido que jugarían esa tarde porque él viajaría por tres semanas a ver a su padre a Estados Unidos, para sorpresa de Taiga, una _buena sorpresa_ si se debía aclarar, Aomine había decidido pasar la noche con él en su departamento para ayudarle a mantenerse despierto y así viajar tan cansado que de manera inevitable terminaría quedándose dormido todo el trayecto.

Llegaron a su casa tras pasar a la tienda de conveniencia cerca del edificio donde vivía, ahí decidieron que comprarían algunas sopas de ramen para comer por si les daba hambre a media madrugada cuando ya no había tiendas abiertas, también se abastecieron de otras cosas como papas fritas y algunos refrescos para pasar el rato. Eso sin contar que Kagami tenía pensado preparar algo al llegar a casa, no tenía despensa porque al saber que estaría fuera decidió no ir en toda la semana y sólo mantenerse con lo que él calculó sería suficiente hasta el día viernes. Por eso había algo apartado para la cena de esa noche.

Y así fue, llegaron y Kagami preparó algo mientras Daiki se instalaba en la sala, encendiendo la consola del videojuego y preparando ese del que ya venían mencionando que jugarían, de hecho el moreno no esperó a que Kagami terminara de cocinar y comenzó a jugar solo en lo que esperaba a que estuviera la cena.

Kagami se conocía y preparó también algunos de los fideos que trajeron de la tienda, mientras la comida hervía asomó su cabeza por la cocina para avisarle al moreno que ya estaba lista la cena, pero ante el pensamiento de verse como una esposa que avisa a su marido aquello, se mantuvo callado ahí en su lugar, dejando que su mente volara y viajara por varios escenarios en los que él, vestido con un delantal sobre su ropa le servía algo a Aomine y después discutían porque éste se quejaba de algo.

Y sintió que se sonrojaría hasta las orejas si seguía por esa línea de pensamiento absurdo, pero su determinación a olvidar lo que su loca imaginación había fraguado, se vio eclipsada por la presencia de Aomine frente a él mirándolo con detenimiento, parecía haberle estado observando mientras él estaba dentro de su imaginación.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? Te sonrojaste un poco —dijo Aomine tocándole con un dedo la nariz. Kagami lo manoteó a propósito para deshacerse de ese toque y volvió a la cocina.

—Ya está lista la comida ve a sentarte en la barra, y te tocará ayudarme a lavar los platos, no soy tu criada.

—¿Estás de mal humor de pronto o qué rayos te pasa? —Cuestionó Aomine sentándose en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala.

—No, es sólo que ya tengo hambre —dijo restando importancia y tratando de regresar a su _humor_ acostumbrado.

Kagami comió más que Aomine, aunque éste no comía precisamente poco. Aún así, para ser tan parecidos en tamaño y complexión, no se aproximaba ni tantito la cantidad que ingería uno con la que consumía el otro.

Habían pasado algunas horas ya, Kagami regresó a su humor característico y su manera de burlarse de lo que fuera de Aomine, recibiendo de éste el mismo tipo de burlas que siempre hacían referencia a algunas situaciones en las que por cualquier razón se retaron y el ganador no dejaba que el perdedor olvidara eso.

Si bien es cierto que Kagami no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse y ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, estar al lado de Aomine lo volvía más sencillo, él tenía que estar a las seis en el aeropuerto porque su vuelo salía dos horas más tarde.

Después de un rato de sólo estar hablando y contando cosas que habían vivido, quizás no _demasiado_ personales pero en general temas agradables y en su mayoría divertidos, decidieron que retomarían sus duelos en el juego que habían dejado olvidado un par de horas atrás. Kagami tomó su control y comenzó a ganarle a Aomine.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala, con la espalda recargada en el sillón tras ellos aunque no lo usaban como debía ser, en el suelo en medio de ellos estaba un tazón lleno de palomitas que prepararon en el microondas rato atrás cuando Kagami mencionó que tenía hambre otra vez.

Fue extraño para Kagami cuando el juego de Aomine se volvió lento y de la nada sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. No le importó la partida y la dejó correr, él se limitó a girar su rostro y ver que ahí, a escasos centímetros de éste estaba la cabeza de Aomine, desde el ángulo en que se encontraba podía ver el cabello en su mayoría, y por alguna razón ajena a él deseaba ver su rostro porque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Aomine mientras dormía, de ver cómo se relajaba el gesto siempre hastiado en su rostro para, de seguro, dar paso a uno más tranquilo y hasta aniñado.

Quizás arriesgándose un poco, Kagami se removió en su lugar para que pareciera un accidente si el otro se despertaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía con cuidado de no moverlo de forma brusca y que su plan se fuera al diablo. Se inclinó hacia un lado de manera que la cabeza de Aomine siguió cayendo por su brazo hasta quedar casi en su regazo, la posición no parecía muy cómoda para el moreno y eso a Kagami le daba algo de pena. Pero entonces al sentirse tal vez en un área más cómoda, Aomine estiró sus piernas y removió su cabeza sobre la superficie en la que se encontraba; a Kagami le dio la impresión de que su movimiento fue como el de un felino que se acurruca en el regazo de su dueño, pues talló su mejilla un par de veces sobre su muslo antes de dejar de moverse y mantener esa respiración tranquila que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Fue en ese instante que Kagami le pudo ver el rostro, observaba un costado de éste de manera perfecta, notaba cómo sus labios estaban un poco entreabiertos dejando salir su respiración por ahí, sus párpados no se movían así que parecía estar tranquilo en sus sueños. No estuvo seguro qué le movió, pero llevó su mano hacia el cabello en la frente del moreno y lo removió, sintiendo por primera vez la textura suave que tenían esas cortas hebras azules, era como sentir un pedazo de seda entre sus dedos cuando se permitió pasearlos entre éstas. Nunca, nunca imaginó que se sentiría así.

Pero entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y los pensamientos que tenía, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo, ¿desde cuándo él pensaba cómo se sentiría el cabello de Aomine?, ¿desde cuándo él deseó verlo así tranquilo e imaginó cómo se vería con las facciones relajadas?

Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos e incluso los alejó cuando Aomine se removió en su regazo, quedando esta vez boca arriba pero siguió dormido. Kagami inseguro se mantuvo así sin mover unos cuantos minutos, incapaz de saber si Aomine seguía profundamente dormido o ese cambio de posición lo había dejado en un estado más alerta. Aún así, tardó pero terminó aventurándose a llevar la mano una vez más hacia su cabello, despejando el área de la frente mientras sus ojos rojos contemplaban casi con adoración cada detalle en el rostro contrario.

Kagami permaneció mirando al otro chico por tanto tiempo que no supo cuánto fue con exactitud, sólo se dejó llevar por el mar de pensamientos que en ese momento habitaban su cabeza, algunos más intensos que otros, pero todos en la misma dirección, en el mismo camino… uno que de sólo pensar a Kagami le emocionaba y le daba miedo a partes iguales. Porque era algo distinto, algo nuevo, algo que podía ser tan bueno como la adrenalina que sentía recorrer en sus venas con un partido emocionante, pero también podía ser tan malo como lo era el sabor amargo de una derrota.

Y en ese momento decidió apartar cualquier pensamiento _distinto_ que pudiera tener sobre Aomine, pero eso es hasta donde la realidad llegaba, porque en su sueño la escena no se había detenido ahí, en el sueño que acababa de despertarlo había más.

Sin saber cuánto tenía contemplándolo, llevó su mano ahora no sólo a su cabello, porque la curiosidad de dibujar ese rostro que para él lucía tan perfecto, fue demasiada. Y entonces dejó vagar las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno de la mejilla morena, deslizándose en una caricia tan sutil que no pretendía despertar al dueño de esa piel, lo único que su admirador deseaba era seguir siendo capaz de verle así, quería que su tacto dibujara por sí mismo lo que sus ojos veían; y así fue como inició el paseo de sus dedos por las cejas, pasándose a los párpados que apenas y tocó de forma efímera, siguiendo un camino imaginario en el lienzo que representaba aquel rostro, recorriendo la nariz afilada y llegando de esa forma hasta los labios entreabiertos.

Podía notar con el suave movimiento de sus labios que estaba exhalando a través de ellos, y Kagami se vio hipnotizado por eso que no parecía nada del otro mundo. Pero tan fuerte fue el hechizo del que se vio presa, que tras segundos de contemplar con insistencia esa boca entreabierta, sintió como si una fuerza magnética le atrajera a ésta hasta terminar posando sus labios sobre los contrarios.

Se inclinó al frente y dejó que su boca tocara esa que de pronto deseó de forma tan ferviente, la posición no era perfecta para un beso, pero aún así, Kagami siendo víctima de esa hipnosis que no comprendía, se dejó llevar y movió sus labios tratando de amoldarlos a los ajenos, moviéndolos en un compás lento y que no tardó en profundizar, dejando que su lengua se adentrara en la boca que no parecía responder, pero que tampoco se había apartado, y claro, cómo iba a suceder eso si su dueño estaba dormido.

O eso pensó Taiga hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su nuca, unos fuertes dedos se enredaban en su cabello y tiraban de él hacia abajo mientras volvían el contacto mucho más pasional, un beso que demandaba y exigía mayor entrega de la que el pelirrojo ofrecía en un inicio quizás por miedo a despertar al otro. Pero el beso era fogoso, era ardiente como la personalidad de ambos, era la lengua de ambos la que ahora salía a recibir a la contraria para así frotarse con ésta y perderse en la cavidad ajena manteniendo en todo momento esa lucha por el dominio.

Fue cuando Kagami sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba de más, cuando se escuchó a sí mismo gemir dentro del beso que en la realidad su cuerpo dio un salto y se sentó en la cama, despertando de aquel que fuera mitad sueño, mitad recuerdo. Asustado se había dejado caer una vez más sobre el colchón, miró la hora y notó que era media noche, tenía alrededor de dos horas de haberse ido a la cama a dormir y por el sueño que acababa de tener, era casi seguro que no volvería a conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su mente?

Es verdad, había _algo_ entre Aomine y él, pero siempre quiso verlo como una química muy buena que tenían dentro de la cancha, poco a poco esa misma se fue extendiendo al haberse dado cuenta que tenían más cosas en común, gustos, pasatiempos, aficiones, había muchas cosas que compartían. Y fue así como poco a poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos se extendía más, porque ahora no sólo era para jugar básquetbol, a veces era para jugar algún videojuego, otras ocasiones salieron a buscar algún par de tenis cuando los que tenían ya no estaban en buenas condiciones, llegaron incluso a ir a comer y en cierta ocasión y casi por error, terminaron viendo una película en el cine.

…Entonces Kagami se puso a pensar, ¿cuál era exactamente la diferencia con aquella supuesta cita que iban a tener? Suponía que era distinto porque ahora no serían sólo dos amigos saliendo, pero entonces el miedo le congeló. ¿Qué se supone que eran entonces? Y unas ganas terribles de no ir al encuentro le surgieron de la nada.

Porque ese sueño creyó que era su mente presionándolo, burlándose de alguna manera y diciéndole lo que se supone que debe haber en una cita. Y entonces sin importarle la hora tomó su celular y marcó un número.

— _Taiga, ¿qué sucede?_ —Cuestionó la voz del otro lado con algo de preocupación impresa en la voz, pues no acostumbraba recibir llamadas de su hermano a esa hora— _¿Estás bien?_ —Repitió al no recibir una respuesta rápida.

— _Sí, Tatsuya es sólo que… de pronto me asaltó la duda y… ¿crees que esté bien salir mañana con Aomine?_ —Bueno, técnicamente la salida ya era ese día si se detenía a analizar que era más de media noche, pero no había tiempo para analizar eso cuando él estaba tan asustado pensando en mandar todo a la mierda.

— _Taiga, puedes estar tranquilo, si él te pidió que salieran es por algo, ¿no crees?_ —La voz del chico se escuchaba cansada, aún así seguía manteniendo ese matiz sereno y relajado que siempre poseía.

— _Sí, tienes razón. Es sólo que… no, no es nada, seguro está bien —_ dijo restando importancia a su pensamiento.

— _Dime, ¿pasó algo que te hiciera dudar de pronto? Parecías muy entusiasmado cuando fuimos a comprar ese atuendo que vas a llevar._

— _No, no estaba entusiasmado Tatsuya. Y es sólo que, de pronto no sé qué podríamos hacer en una cita, sabes que nunca he sido de salir y esas cosas, entonces no sé qué se supone que debamos hacer o qué debo esperar —_ dijo de forma casi inocente, su hermano al otro lado de la línea casi deseó estar viendo el rostro del pelirrojo en esos momentos porque podía jurar que seguro se veía adorable.

— _Sólo déjate llevar, Taiga. Él te invitó, ¿no? Seguro tendrá planes para ustedes, mientras no sea algo que vaya contra lo que quieras, ya sabes como tener sexo o alguna cosa pervertida…_

— _Aaah Tatsuya, no tienes qué decir esas cosas tan de repente, no es como si, él, o yo… nosotros sólo vamos a una cita, es la primera cita, ¿o eso se hace en las primeras citas? —_ Y los nervios casi lograban que todo su cuerpo se viera preso de un temblor interno ante la expectativa de algo así. Porque no se sentía listo para estar con Aomine de _esa manera._

Quizás un beso, bueno… sí, un beso era lo que él deseaba obtener en ese extraño evento llamado _cita._ Pero era sólo por curiosidad, quizás por culpa de su sueño que había despertado en él esa duda sobre si Aomine sería tan bueno besando o no.

— _Sólo lo digo porque es una posibilidad, Aomine se ve más despierto que tú en ese sentido y bueno, no hay que cegarse, pero no pasará nada que no quieras, Taiga, deja de rebanarte los sesos y duérmete o llevarás unas ojeras terribles a tu primera cita._

— _Está bien, gracias Tatsuya, siento haberte despertado a esta hora…_

— _No te preocupes, para eso estamos los hermanos, ¿no? Me cuentas después cómo te va con Aomine. Good night, Taiga._

Y tal vez pudiera parecer que no había ayudado mucho en lo que dijo, porque vamos, no lo sacó de su duda en realidad, ¿qué se hace en las citas? ¿Cuál era la diferencia con lo que ellos venían haciendo ya? Pero quizás él no supo expresarse bien ante la vergüenza de exteriorizar todo eso ante su hermano.

Sólo le quedaba tratar de dormir y seguir el consejo de su hermano, _se dejaría llevar._

— **3—**

Eran las doce exactamente y Kagami ya esperaba en el lugar que habían acordado con anterioridad. No sabía si había llegado demasiado puntual o es que de nueva cuenta el idiota de Aomine lo haría esperar. Y aunque nunca tuviera problemas con su impuntualidad, ahora por alguna razón cada minuto sin verlo llegar le hacía sentirse bastante ridículo, como si las personas que le vieran ahí sentado en esa banca del parque, supieran que estaba por tener su primera cita con… un chico.

¡Por todos los dioses! Taiga se sentía ridículo, pero es que nadie podía culparlo cuando él nunca antes había mostrado interés alguno en nadie, ni chicas y mucho menos chicos. Tampoco había tenido nada parecido a citas, sus encuentros más cercanos a algo así eran en una cancha de básquet con sus amigos, y eso no contaba, ¿cierto?

Quizás era por eso, y no porque se tratara de Aomine, que él se sentía así. Trató de despejarse, de pensar en otra cosa y relajarse como si fuera cualquier otro encuentro con el moreno, ya habían salido a hacer más cosas que jugar, así que pensaría de esa forma y no le daría más vueltas; suficiente tenía con no haber dormido bien.

Mantuvo su vista fija en su celular para aparentar que hacía algo, leyendo viejos mensajes que había compartido con Aomine una ocasión que estaban ambos en clase, sonrió al recordar esa conversación en particular donde el moreno había iniciado diciéndole que estaba aburrido, que tenía sueño y que quería que lo entretuviera. Por supuesto Kagami había replicado con algo como " _no soy tu bufón, además deberías poner atención a clase"_ y con ese simple inicio, aunque se hubiera quejado con Aomine por lo que le pedía, ninguno de los dos se detuvo y los mensajes iban y venían, durando así el resto del día en contacto.

Kagami recordó con una sonrisa que incluso había sido reprendido por su entrenadora al revisar su celular cada que hacía una pausa para hidratarse durante su entrenamiento. Porque claro, Aomine no estaba entrenando y cuando él tenía oportunidad de responder, ya tenía varios mensajes de un Aomine molesto y desesperado que Kagami suponía, a esa hora ya debía estar en casa y aún así seguía exigiendo su atención.

—Yo, Kagami —la voz de Aomine logró que elevara el rostro topándose con el chico que desde arriba miraba lo que él había estado viendo en el celular—, ¿qué estás mirando? Tienes una sonrisa idiota en el rostro —declaró, Aomine se sintió molesto, porque apenas venía acercándose y no pudo evitar incluso detener su paso y mantener la vista en el pelirrojo que le esperaba sentado en una banca en ese parque.

Sin poderlo evitar recorrió con la mirada al otro, se veía feliz, pero algo no le gustaba en esa _felicidad_ porque miraba su celular con atención, parecía leer o _ver_ algo con demasiada atención y Aomine no tenía manera de saber qué era. Notó la ropa que llevaba el chico, un pantalón _capri_ de un verde militar con un suéter blanco a rayas además de unos botines café. Se veía bastante bien con eso que llevaba puesto, era un estilo que a Aomine le pareció que _combinaba_ con Kagami. Y el hilo de pensamientos se detuvo cuando se vio a sí mismo pensando en que un hombre se veía _atractivo_ con cierta ropa. Diablos.

Caminó decidido y se acercó hasta él. Asomándose desde arriba hacia lo que veía tan concentrado mientras saludaba.

—¡Aomine! —Kagami casi saltó de su piel, recordando esa sensación que tenía cada vez que Kuroko salía de la nada. Pero ahora era distinto, Aomine no poseía ese tipo de personalidad que pasaba desapercibida así que era fácil darse cuenta que había sido a causa de lo distraído que estaba pensando en aquel día. _Pensando en Aomine._

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota? Tampoco es como si fuera Tetsu —regañó notando el susto que le dio.

Kagami ya relajado, se permitió admirar al otro, notando el look más _formal_ que llevaba, deteniéndose varios segundos en apreciar la forma en que el cuello en 'v' de la playera blanca dejaba a la vista parte de la clavícula del moreno, además de llevar un saco azul claro y un pantalón azul marino que se veía más bien casual.

 _Y Aomine se sintió observado, y nervioso._

Mientras Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y también se sintió avergonzado. Por ello se puso de pie de forma abrupta, quedando así muy cerca del chico.

—¿Qu–qué tenías en mente hacer? —Cuestionó rascándose la nuca en un gesto que evidenciaba sus nervios.

—No lo sé, Bakagami, tú me invitaste, se supone que tú deberías tener algo planeado —se quejó cruzándose de brazos

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Ahomine? ¡Yo no te invité, fuiste tú quien lo hizo!

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio después de eso, porque era claro para los dos que el otro no mentía cuando aseguraba no haber sido el que tuvo la idea de realizar esa salida.

—¡No estés de broma, Bakagami! —Regañó bajando un poco el tono, pero manteniendo ese matiz incrédulo en su voz.

—No lo estoy haciendo, tú me mandaste mensajes el miércoles —aseguró Kagami.

—¡Pero si tú lo hiciste desde el martes!

…

Silencio. Aomine se dejó caer en la banca donde Kagami había estado, sintiendo pronto el cuerpo del pelirrojo que también se sentó ahí, ambos callados y avergonzados. No habían sido ellos, ni siquiera fue el mismo día cuando se mandaron los supuestos mensajes para invitarse a salir.

—¿Quién… quién crees que fue? —Preguntó Kagami rompiendo el abrumador silencio.

—No estoy seguro, nadie tiene acceso a mi celular, ni a mis cuentas. ¿Por qué vía te lo enviaron?

—Por _whatsapp._ Fue por la tarde así que ya no estabas en la escuela, supongo.

—El miércoles… en la tarde —murmuró pensativo, tratando de recordar qué hizo ese día o con quién estuvo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Satsuki, pero a ella la acompañó al tren ya que se tenía que ir temprano con su madre después de que los tres comieran con _…—_ ¡Tetsu! Maldito Tetsu —dijo recordando cuántas veces se quedó el chico solo teniendo acceso a su celular que estaba sobre la mesa— ¿Fue alrededor de las 5… quizás las 6 o algo así?

—Sí, de hecho fue algo así como a las seis… —murmuró Kagami. Llevó su mano hacia su rostro, esto era vergonzoso— Nunca me doy cuenta cuando Kuroko toma mi celular, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos así que…

—Tsk, ésta sí que la hizo buena —dijo casi en un gruñido, el moreno.

—Pues sí —Kagami en realidad no estaba enojado, porque eran esos mensajes con _esa_ petición tan _extraña_ en su momento, los que le hicieron meditar y darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Aomine era una especie de atracción, un gusto de estar con él que no tenía por ninguna otra persona, porque sí, pasaba un buen rato con Kuroko y los chicos de Seirin, pero era distinto cuando se veía con Aomine, la emoción que sintió en su estómago al pensar que éste le había invitado a salir no tenía comparación a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido, esos nervios, ese entusiasmo. Recargó ambos antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y mantuvo así su cuerpo, ¿qué seguía ahora? ¿Cada quién se iría por su lado?

—Nnh… pues… supongo que —Aomine no estaba seguro qué debía decir, en realidad se había negado a sí mismo, y a los que se enteraron en el _camino_ que él y Kagami iban a tener una _cita_ , pero era obvio que iba a ser una cita, el mensaje lo decía claramente, "me gustaría tener una cita contigo, ¿aceptarías?" Aomine de pronto pensó que era obvio que Kagami no hablaría tan formal con él, que pedir algo de esa forma era muy extraño, debió sospechar; pero quizás fue su deseo de que sucediera, el que se encargó de empañar la razón y no permitirle pensar de forma correcta.

No dijo nada cuando Kagami se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró hacia abajo. Aomine elevó la vista y se mantuvo así, observando esos ojos rojos por varios segundos, creando ese contacto visual entre ellos que a ambos ponía igual de nerviosos y emocionados. Entonces Kagami estiró su mano y la puso a la vista de Aomine, pero éste no terminó de comprender.

—¿Qué…?

—Tengamos una cita, ¿para eso vinimos los dos, no?

—Pero todo fue…

—Sí, fue una confusión, pero ambos estamos aquí, ¿no? —volvió a repetir aquello, los ojos rojos parecían avergonzados, Aomine lo notaba, había un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Kagami que decía aquello de forma segura, casi molesta, pero no engañaba a Aomine con esa apariencia; sabía que por dentro estaba más nervioso quizás que él. Y entonces Daiki lo comprendió, eso a lo que Kagami se refería, si ambos habían aceptado salir con el otro y estaban ahora ahí, no importaba en realidad qué o _quién_ los hubiera llevado ahí, lo que en realidad debía importar era el sentimiento mutuo, ese que parecían compartir y que les hizo aceptar.

Aomine tomó la mano de Kagami y entrelazó sus dedos a los del pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo éste tiraba de él caminando un paso por delante. Sentía que incluso sus mejillas estaban con un sutil tono rosa que por el moreno de su piel quizás no fuera tan obvio.

—Oye, Bakagami —fue Aomine quien oponiendo mayor resistencia, logró que ambos se detuvieran sin soltarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kagami se giró para verlo esperando una explicación.

Y sin dar una respuesta, Aomine se acercó y lo besó, uniendo sus labios de forma suave pero decidida, ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto. Kagami no se lo esperaba, y Aomine no sabía lo que hacía, sólo sabía que sentía el deseo de hacerlo. Pronto se vieron profundizando aquel nexo que no duró mucho, sólo era algo experimental.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de algo.

—Idiota —regaño Kagami y ambos sonrieron mientras seguían caminando.

Sí, fue algo experimental, porque Aomine quiso saber, quiso salir de dudas y besar a Kagami disiparía todas sus preguntas. Obteniendo ambos una respuesta.

 _Su atracción era mucho más que la de simples amigos…_

 _.:Fin:._

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

" _Que terriblemente triste es que las personas están hechas de tal forma que se acostumbran a algo tan extraordinario como la vida."  
_ —Jostein Gaarder

—

¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que en algo haya sido de su agrado~ porque como dije, es algo bastante shonen-ai y no es mi estilo(?) pero como sea, espero que si les gustó, me digan ¿qué les parece?

Agradeceré saber su opinión.


End file.
